doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Map27: Unwelcome (Prodoomer)
Unwelcome is the first of the series of hell maps taking place on the demonic homeworld. Be prepared for close combat with high level enemies. This map throws the player right into a miniboss encounter from the start. There are several miniboss fights throughout the level, including an optional one with a secret enemy. In this map is a switch puzzle consisting of six switches. If the player presses the wrong switch in sequence, it will flash red and they will take damage. If they press the correct switch in sequence, it will flash blue. The solution can be found in the numbered blocks seen floating around the earlier part of the level, which are labeled on the automap in v3. The correct sequence is based on matching the number to the texture of the block, observing the texture underneath each switch, and then following the order of the numbers. The blocks are as follows: 1 - skulls and bones 2 - beige intestines 3 - stretched skulls (the Doom II intermission texture) 4 - pink intestines 5 - spine and ribs 6 - tormented souls Therefore the correct order is southeast, east, southwest, northwest, northeast, west. The last correct switch will flash purple. When entering the citadel, there are small passageways on the left and right that are hard to spot, each containing an arch-vile and three hell knights, along with some health and mana bonuses. Often these enemies will never go on alert and never venture out to attack the player, which can lead to missing several kills and items if the player overlooks them. Average Payout: 19,000 credits Secrets 1. At the end of the maze on the east side, the player will have to defeat a few boss creatures. Once inside the warehouse, open the south wall to the left of the entrance and get the backpacks. 2. When the player teleports to the area on the west side of the map, there are two reverse crosses to the right. The one on the right can be activated to lower a wall segment nearby. Run through to be teleported to the ledge, where there are some potions. 3. After going through the red skull door and beating the minibosses, the door back to the main concourse will open. Go behind the switch first and jump through the wall to get an Electric Zeus. 4. Right before the steps leading to the orange skull key, crouch jump into the windowsill to your right and lower the north wall to get some items. Secret Enemy In the north part of the maze on the east side is a switch guarded by two hellions. Look out over the lava pit and check the automap. Northeast of the switch and behind the protruding section of stone wall is a false wall hiding a teleporter. The area can be reached using either a rocket jump or a Turbo double jump. The player will be taken to a secret arena to fight the Dash Zombie. When he is defeated, try to grab the ammo he drops as quickly as possible before being teleported back out. Easter Egg Kill the scourge after solving the switch puzzle and then check the automap for a hidden alcove on the outer wall to the east. Take a running double jump from the roof of the northeast switch to reach it. The reason this cannot be done earlier is because there is an invisible barrier blocking it, and triggering the scourge ambush removes the barrier. Rings 53 In the starting area, rocket jump up to the highest ledge in the southwest to get this ring. 54 Teleport into the maze on the east side of the map. The ring is on a stone platform in a very hard to reach section of the lava river to the right. There are several possible ways to get it, although the safest is probably to rocket jump to the platform the red lizard was on, then drop sandbags and a sentry turret in the lava in order to do a running jump to the ring. Acquiring the ring automatically teleports the player out. 55 Upon collecting the orange skull key, go behind the inverse cross and wall jump up through a false wall at the very top to get this ring. Category:MAP27